


We’ve Always Got Each Other

by sumii_uwu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Team Rocket - Freeform, aaaa this is my first story on ao3!!!!, but hey it’s my first, fluff but not really cuz this is a failed attempt, just kidding please please leave advice, pwease don’t judge ówò, theyre a family uwu, this is dumb as heck and weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumii_uwu/pseuds/sumii_uwu
Summary: After facing many consecutive failures, our beloved Team Rocket trio reflect on their lives and try to get motivated.hi this is my first fanfic!! I’m dedicating it to one of my first fandoms, Pokemon :))It’s going to be about the Team Rocket trio cause I’ve loved them for so long hehealso I have no idea how to do a summary as you can see, lol
Kudos: 5





	We’ve Always Got Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this fic is my very very first. If you were kind enough to even click here, please don’t be scared off by how trash this is going to be ;w; I’m a beginner who wants advice if you don’t mind.  
> also just a note, this is going to contain absolutely zero character names. I’ve always relied on very heavy pronoun usage and I wanna know how to change that habit tbh ÓwÒ
> 
> anywayssss, this is just a dumb kid’s very first piece, pls be nice.  
> Okay enough of my rambling, here we go! uwu

“We’re blasting off again!” 

It happened again. Another failed mission. They’ve already lost track of how many days it had been since their last successful plan. How are they going to survive, or at least keep their jobs, at this rate?

“I’ve had enough of this! This is like our hundredth failure in a row. Have we ever been in a situation as bad as this?” Their usually optimistic leader exclaimed. The team hadn’t even noticed that the seemingly meaningless “question” actually made them think. _Had we ever been in such a bad shape? Is this really rock bottom?_

Then the thought hit them. The memories of their life before, well, all this. A life of feeling isolated? Alone? Hopeless? It was like none of them had a real “home” before joining Team Rocket and meeting each other. Well, it wasn’t like they have those now, but at least they have each other. Back then, they were all alone. Here and now, they were each other’s “home”. They were a _family_. And in order to not lose that, they had to never give up. They needed to keep going, for the sake of each other. 

It had been a long while since they’ve had discussions like this, which had always inspired them. The whole team was glad they brought those memories up. They just always made the team feel so much more motivated and thankful. 

  
After that, they decided to set up a camp and call it a night so they could save up their energy for tomorrow. There’s always tomorrow. They could always keep trying the next day. Maybe, just maybe, tomorrow is going to be their day.


End file.
